I Will Always Be With You
by SvendalMunch
Summary: All this talk of Dragon Human love has Raina's mind in a spin. What happen's when Howlingstar comes to see him? REALLY LONG one shot. RainaXHowlingstar. R&R


The labratory was dark, lit only by the many screens of the moniters about the room. Even the subject chamber next door was dark. But not just dark, quiet as well. Nothing was making a sound. All the computers were on standby as the labratory was on lock down for the night. It was in this pitch black, silent room that Raina Cromwell sat, his back to the wall and his arms wrapped around his knees.

The Lindworm commander wasn't usually the kind of man to brood. Normally he was calculating and stratigic, never worrying much about those dasterdly things humans called emotions. In fact, the bespectucaled man almost always did his best to push away his hindering thoughts, as they always seemed to get in the face of his orders.

But today he just couldn't help but stew in his own boiling thoughts. All this Jin and Toa business had stirred up a lot of feelings among all the Dragonauts, especially in regards to their Dragons. It was common belief that Dragons were born to obey the human in which they preform resonance with. At least, thats what he had believed. But then in comes this boy spouting off things about being in love with a dragon, _the Album _no less. That was all well and good, but it had agitated Akira and Machina. The two had gone of professing their love for each other like it had been something they were sure of the entire time. Like it was nothing.

Raina just didn't know what to think anymore. Of course it wasn't like that. He had never considered himself the master of Howlingstar. To him, he felt more like a partner. They had a simple leader follower relationship, as if Raina simply was a higher ranked officer and Howlingstar his subordinate. At least, thats what Raina told himself.

The man ran his fingers through his long aquamarine hair. He wanted to believe thats all it was. A friendship that was destined. A beautiful friendship. Howlingstar was everything Raina needed; comforting, firey, passionate, obedient, fearless. In ways, they were the same, but quite different in so many others.

In truth, Howlingstar was his everything. He was the perfect partner for him in every sense of the word. He completed him. Who was he kidding? _Just _friendship? that was a stupid thing to try and convince himself of. He knew very well what his feelings for the firey red head were. He hadn't been able to even think about woman since he'd been exposed to the idea that loving a dragon wasn't an abomination. Sure, he flirted with Itsuki, but that had been an error. Try as he might to intrest himself in her, it was of no use. His heart only seemed to beat for one...

The dragonaut slammed his head against the wall in his anguish. He knew his thoughts would pass. They always did. What did he care about satisfying himself as long as he could stay close to Howlingstar? As long as he wasn't alone. He was glad to be alone at the moment, however. Whenever he got like this, he was a bit more vunrable.

That thought was interuppted by the sound of the automatic door opening with a swoosh. "Raina? You in here?"

Howlingstar entered the dark lab room, fussing with his hair as usual. Raina watched from the corner as he flexed his long, musclar arms and made intriging faces as ne played with his spikes. He kept quiet, praying the red head wouldn't turn on the lights. "Raina?" the dragon called again, reaching for the switch pad.

He passed his fingers over it, eliminating the pitch darkness. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere!" he chuckled, striding over to his partner.

Raina didn't say anything as Howlingstar took a seat next to him, making himself comfortable. "Whatcha doin in here?" the dragon questioned, sliding into a leaning postion "I thought you said we were gonna get lunch, huh?"

Again, Raina didn't speak. The flame haired dragon blinked a few times, then shrugged. "I guess its ok, I wasn't super hungry anyway! And I could use a breather! I was in the simulator again! That thing wears me out!"

Raina knew Howlingstar would find his behavior unusual. He was well aware that his silence was provoking the younger man into probing him. He just didn't know what to say to him. The dragon sat up properly "Raina, are you alright man?"

An arm made it's way around the Dragonauts shoulders and wrapped it self about them. Raina turned his gaze to his left and his eyes were met with the smouldering red. It was all Raina could do to maintain his cool composer. "I'm quite well, Howlingstar." He rebuffed, turning his stare forward, refusing to look back into the dragons entrancing eyes.

He could feel those rubys boring into him. He couldn't lie to Howlingstar. Not in this state. But before he could find the words he was looking for, the dragon spoke up. "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately, Raina."

Raina didn't dare look at the man. "Oh have you now?" He contested, sounding as casual as his voice would allow "Shouldn't do too much of that. Might get in the way of training."

"I'm serious, Raina."

Those piercing red eyes met with his. Damn it, he could never help himself. Ah well, the damage was done. "Raina...I've been thinking a lot about all that stuff Jin and Akira have been talking about." Howlingstar began "About it being possible for humans and Dragons to know love for each other. Beyond normal resonance. Well...I've been dealing with these feel-"

Before he could go on, Raina shot up. "That's enough, Howlingstar!" Raina cut in "I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense!"

He refused to look at his partner. He knew what he was doing was hurtful, but he didn't want to deal with this kind of thing. A romantic relationship between humans and dragons gets in the way of orders. "Just get back to your training, Howlingstar. Don't worry about what Jin and Akira have been talking about."

Suddenly, Raina felt pressure on his wrist. He turned to look down at the flame haired dragon. "Bullshit." he spat.

One quick tug sent the Dragonaut tumbling into the arms of Howlingstar. "Howl! What is the meaning of-"

Those strong muscles engulfed him in an embrace and the red head buried his face in the commander's torso. "Don't pretend anymore, Raina." the dragon spoke, his words muffled "Don't act like you don't feel like this. I've seen you pacing your study just the same as I lock myself up in the simulator. It's been like this since Jin and the Album came around!"

Raina tried to speak out. "Nonsense! I always pace my study! Let go of me this instant!"

But the grip only tightened. "Raina, please!" the dragon pleaded "I can't be the only one that feels like this!"

The dragonaut was speechless. Howlingstar, fearless and brazen, pouring his heart out to his partner. Raina didn't know if he could maintain his mentality much longer. His heart was screaming. "Raina, you're the only one for me." Howlingstar whispered "I love you."

Raina couldn't do it. He couldn't hold back. He took the handsome dragons face in his hands and kissed him. How odd this fault, sitting in the lap of another male, lips parting one anothers. Odd, yet right. Raina had never felt more at home in his life. He felt...whole.

He felt Howlingstar's arms around him, hands in his hair, on his back, feeling him. The two had been holding back this longing, this desire. The dragonaut wrapped his arms around his partner, feeling the sweat from his training. He didn't mind. Their lips moved in there passionate make out, trying to suck out out each others souls.

The commander began to regain his usual force. He skillfully flipped himself so he now had the upper hand. Within moments, the two laying on the floor, Raina on top. It wasn't sexual. Not in the least. This hunger wasn't a desire for lustful actions but for this closeness. Their bodies were pressed together, arms tangled togther, lips locked.

When the two finally broke apart, they were both on their sides, looking into each others eyes. "Gee, Raina." Howlingstar laughed "I thought my feelings were nonesense!"

"Oh shut up, Howl." Raina smirked "You're the one who's nonsense, not your feelings."

Barking laughter rang in the closed room. Both males laughed with each other. It was like nothing had really changed in their relationship. Accept that the two had finally broken down that last wall. The two men were on their backs now, staring at the tiles on the ceiling. "Now Howlingstar,"Raina started, but Howlingstar knew what he was going to get at "Do me a favor Raina and don't get sappy and start telling everyone we're in love or something."

Raina pushed Howl's head hard in a playful gesture. "I wouldn't dream of it. You're the one we have to worry about."

Howl pushed Raina's head back "Shut up."

Howl then pulled him close to kiss him again. Raina kissed back briefly but sat up, and fussed with his hair a bit. "Well, did you still want to get some lunch?" he asked, feeling a lot better and much less brooding then he had been.

Howl joined him, and scrtched his nose. "Yah, I could go for some eats." he answered, stertching a bit.

The two men clambered to their feet, brushing themselves off. "Well, lets see what the have in the break quarters. I'm not really in the mood to go out for food." Raina commented as Howl through his arm around the mans neck.

"Yah yah, cafetira foods the best or whatever."

The two exited the lab room to find Sieglind passing by with Amadeus. "What were you two doing in there?" She asked as the alll fell into stride.

Howl cleaned his ear with his free hand. "Amadeus, how can you stand that sound every day?"

Immediatly Sieglind flew into retorts. "Calm down, Sieglind." Raina coaxed 'We just wanted somewhere to talk where no one would bother us."

"Jolly good, then. It must have been importent." Amadeus commented.

The four of them walked towards the recrational quarters together, normal as ever.

"Hey, guys, if me and Raina ever hooked up, who do you think would be the girl?"

And, in perfect unison, Raina, Sieglind, and Amedeus all said. "You."

~~~~~~END

_Oh god, that was the longest one shot i will EVER wirte. EVER. I'm not even a huge fan of the pairing. Well, i am, but i enjoy them as best friends. But I figured if theres cannon yuri, yaoi's ok. _

_Please read and review! Sorry its monsterously long and not as well written as my others! It was hard to work with these guys!_


End file.
